Adison iPod Drabble
by X0XMySweetBlasphemyX0X
Summary: This is just an iPod drabble of Adison ONLY. I would advise you to listen to the songs used if you haven't because I wouldn't have a bad song on my iPod. Enjoy : .
1. 1 through 5

Adison iPod Drabble

Bullevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday

Allison's P.O.V.

Adam had just left me to walk alone in the rain. We got in huge fight. Now I'm scarred and alone. The only thing I can hear is my shattered hearts unsteady beat.

It was a stupid fight because we crossed a few dumb lines. It's mostly my fault that all I have now is my shadow. I said something about him being and gay. He said things about how much of a baby I am because I'm too young. It was all blown out of proportion.

Now I walk alone on these empty streets.

Soaked by Adam Lambert

Adam's p.o.V.

I'm driving home at 3 A.M. thinking about what happened just a few hours ago. A stupid one night stand. Really, Adam? I thought I was done with those.

I feel terrible and stupid. Poor Allie. I took advantage of her. I left so tomorrow she'll wake up fel terrible and stupid. If only I could've stayed, but I can't bare to face her. I hope I can face her soon, but right now I'm too ashamed.

Hopefully we can both forget about this. It's not the worst crime either of has done. I'll make sure I'll souls will be okay.

Scars by Allison Iraheta

Allison's p.O.V.

I'm always messing up, making mistakes, and saying something stupid. I try so hard to become what everyone wants me to be. Why can't they just take me as I am? I have my scars and so do they. We all have our scars.

I may be dependant, but that's because I need somebody. Can't everyone just let my little faults and flaws go?

"You're so immature! I can't take it anymore!" Adam screamed at me.

"We all have our scars. You can't control these things just let it go," I said quietly.

4. Jane Doe by NeverShoutnever

Adam's P.O.V.

I met this girl and I know she's perfect. Something about her just draws me into her. I see her a lot, but I know nothing about her yet. I know for sure she's beautiful. She's my Jane Doe.

5. The Scientist by Coldplay

Allison's P.O.V.

I had to find Adam. Wherever he was I needed him. I made a huge mistake, and I'm going to fix it.

I found Adam and ran to meet him,"Just listen to me. I'm sorry. I need you. You have no idea."

"I know nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame, Allison. But nobody said it would be this hard," he said glaring at me with his soft but angered blue eyes.

"I didn't know what I was doing for a while. I was just guessing through life. Things were perfect in the beginning. I want us to go back to the start," I begged on.

"How do I know you're not just guessing all the numbers and figures anymore?" he asked.

"If you tell all of your secrets you can ask me all of your questions. There's no way out of the truth for either of us in this," I tried to be convincing.

"Take me back to the start," he gave in with a smile.


	2. 6 through 10

Adison iPod Drabble

6. If I Had You by Adam Lambert

Adam's P.O.V.

Me and Allison were have been going out every night this week. It just doesn't feel the way it should though. She's not mine. If only I had her.

We entered the club hand in hand. Allison had a huge smile plastered across her face. I could tell she was already getting high off the hype of it all. It's kind of funny to watch her go crazy every night.

"Let's go dance all ready!" I yelled over the crowd as I pulled Allison onto the dance floor.

"Oh, if I had you," I whispered in her ear.

"I think you already do," she smiled with a flirty grin.

7. Alone by Heart

Allison's P.O.V.

I've been waiting for Adam in our tour bus forever. He's always at parties and drinking. I've been waiting to him I love him every night for the past the past three weeks. I'm always falling asleep before can. It's impossible to get him alone.

I keep thinking this will be the night; just to be left alone with only the ticking of the clock. It's killing me. Nothing really mattered until I met Adam. I keep hoping the night won't end alone. Maybe I'm meant to keep the secret my own.

8. Ain't No Sunshine (I don't know who it's really by but Kris Allen sang it on AI)

Adam P.O.V.

Allison has been gone a week. I'm standing here now watching the casket that held her frail dead body sink into the ground. She had died in a stupid car accident that didn't deserve to take her life.

Nothing is the same without her. I feel like I'm in a constant cover of clouds. There ain't no sunshine when she's gone.

9. Your Love is a Song by Switchfoot

Allison's P.O.V.

I woke up next to Adam. He was still asleep. His faint breathing filled the room as another day slowly began. It was really early in the morning. The few stars left in the sky slowly started to fade away. The street lights were still on. The sky was blacking out the moon.

I felt Adam shift next to me," Why are you awake already?"

"I don't know," I whispered with my eyes wide open.

"Come here," he moaned with his arms open.

I snuggled close to him. He kissed my head and began to hum one of my many favorite songs: "Your Love is A Song."

"Adam, your love is my song," I whispered before both of us fell asleep again.

10. Apologize by One Republic

Adam's P.O.V.

"Allison, you've been such a whore all of the sudden," I pointed out to her.

"It's not like I'm cheating on you," she defended herself.

"Well, you keep putting yourself out there like you want somebody else besides me," I confessed how I felt to her.

"Adam, I love you and I'm sorry," she wined.

"No, it's too late to apologize. I needed you like heart needs a beat, but now it's too late," I yelled. She stood there shocked as I walked away.


End file.
